That Feeling REPUBLISHED
by Soul-Moo
Summary: ...That feeling when you know you'd be better off slapping yourself upside the head with a tuna. After being thrown and tossed like a piece of lettuce into the salad called the mafia, Kiana started to feel like that a lot. WARNING: OCs, angst later on
1. Chapter 1

Kiana had always wanted to go to Japan.

But she never thought when she finally got there, it would be like _this._

In the airport, going back to her home, there had been an explosion, fire was seen, and then it all tumbled down from there. Screaming people, guns firing, a normal 14 year-old girl would have lost her mind when she lost track of her family in this mess. But Kiana just stood there, mind not on the crisis at all, but how to fix it.

_ 'There is no way to change this situation,' _she thought seriously,_ 'so I'll just try to find my best hiding place at the moment, that should spare me some trouble.'_

Looking around, Kiana realized that it wasn't so easy to find such a place. The best hiding spots were either on fire or occupied by silent killers. So, she backed up on the nearest clean wall as far as she could, silently thanking her 14-inch hair for being such a dark and unnoticeable shade of brownish-blackish-reddish.

Hearing a conversation that involved the word "mafia" coming from somewhere, she suddenly became interested. Her cloudy brown eyes scanning all she could see, Kiana had almost given up. Suddenly, the voices became much louder, looking up, she finally understood. These two people(one looking much younger and weaker than the other), had somehow been talking-and fighting at that-in the air. They had just 'flown' almost directly above her.

Observing them, Kiana had noted two things about the fighters that probably had connections to the mafia:

they were both wielding strange colored flames (which she believes has something to do with keeping them in the air)

the younger looking one not only looked only about 16 or so, but also his forehead also had the strange colored flames on it and eventually she found herself **lost**. No, not in what he was saying, but in his hair. Kiana had NEVER seen hair like that back in her homeland. It was spiky, but fluffy. It was light brown and shortish. Everything about it seemed gravity defying, inviting, and _soft_.

It was then that she literally had to slap herself back to her senses. She couldn't believe how stupid she had just been for losing her calm and sophisticated mindset in _some dude's_ _hair_ and drawing attention to herself like that, when there were two people IN THE MAFIA and they both HAD FIRE THAT CAN KILL PEOPLE AND OTHER THINGS, and they were now both staring at the poor little Kiana. She drew herself into a tiny ball and waited for the worst.


	2. A More Violent Approach

Two seconds later, Kiana was not dead. Or she didn't think so anyway. Either way, she was debating to herself on whether to look up or not.

"How'd that that puny weakling end up a survivor?" A loud, rough voice boomed. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, the less witnesses the **BETTER!"**

"PAOLO- " _fast footsteps_. "WAIT!"

_CRASH._

Kiana looked up slowly. There stood the man called "Paolo" leaning forward, laughing, and waving a rifle with those weird flames dancing around it in the face of the now bleeding body of the teen boy, lying on the floor in front of her. She wasted no time in wondering why the heck this person she didn't know had just protected her (she could spazz later about that), standing and kicking the creepy bastard in the balls. He leaned forward farther , moaning and groaning in pain, loosening his grip on the gun just long enough for Kiana to grab it. With a yell, she brought down the heavy rifle on Paolo's head so hard he'd feel it in the morning for years to come. That is, if he didn't die of that concussion first.

Knowing there would be many more enemies to fight to get out of this deathtrap airport but seeing none close around currently, she hesitantly walked over to the other boy. He looked unconscious, hopefully not dead as his puncture wound was dangerously close to his right lung. She gently started shaking his shoulder, wanting an explanation more than anything else. She let out a long breath she didn't realize she'd been holding when he finally began to open his eyes and start spurting nonsense. There was no flame on his forehead anymore, his eyes were now a more natural-looking brown rather than orange, and his voice was higher pitched than before but he was sure the same person.

"Wha...Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto..? Reborn..?"

"I'm sorry honey, I'm the best you've got at the moment." Kiana replied sarcastically.

"What...Oh-OOOOHHH-" she slapped her hand over his mouth, violently whispering,

"Quiet, boy! We're surrounded my mafioso, let's try not to get noticed please! You may be used to this random violence and threats everywhere thing but I'm not okay?" She sighed, Kiana kinda lost it there for a second.

"Well don't you think I'm a mafioso too?" He whispered weakly in reply.

"...You saved me from that one idiot..." Her tone was suddenly defensive as she practically hissed, "B-But don't push your luck! I still have the rifle!

"And anyway, more importantly... what's going on, who are you, and who was that?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna. As for the other questions, I'll have to tell you in a better situation later. Nice to meet you by the way, your name is?" Tsuna's voice was polite and friendly despite the hostility shown to him by the dark-haired girl kneeling beside him.

"Kiana," she muttered flatly.

"That's a pretty name," he smiled warmly.

Tsuna could've sworn he saw her blush.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence followed. It was one of those times when one person is staring at the floor trying to sneak glances at the other whose face is exactly the same as the first's, it reads, "_Now what?_"

"...How's your injury? You were shot by those creepy weird colored flames right?" Kiana finally asked. She tried her best to sound like she could care less.

"Uh... it's fine, I think..." Tsuna said. It was still bleeding but most of it had ceased. She raised an eyebrow at that.

_ 'Pfft... Yeah right. He's been holding onto that thing like his life depended on it since he's been awake.' _Kiana thought, a little "Pff-" escaping her lips. She stood up swiftly and started wandering around.

"There's gotta be a first-aid kit or something around here to dress that," she mumbled more to herself than to Tsuna, whom was now trying to stand.

"H-Hey, Kiana-san! Don't just go off alone like that, you might get hurt and this time I probably won't be able to save you if you're so far away!" 'Not to mention I'm not even in hyper dying will mode,' he thought, gulping.

"Relax. I'm not leaving this open area, and I have a weapon. And if you're so concerned get off your lazy ass and come help me look!" Kiana snapped, she knew she shouldn't have bitched at her 'savior' (especially when he was hurt) but she was getting impatient. She was honestly shocked when Tsuna ran to her side as fast as he could.

"Uh...Personal space, Sawada. Personal space. " Kiana said, lightly pushing him.

"Oh, sorry..hehe.. er, have you looked over here yet?" Tsuna replied, starting towards her right.

"Nope. Knock yourself out."

He paused at that.

"It's a figure of speech. I meant 'feel free to look all you want'." Kiana couldn't help but smile. Back home she was pretty much famous for her violent tongue.

"Oohh..." Tsuna said, beginning to search. He knew Kiana wasn't a girl who enjoyed wasting time in situations like these. What she said next though, kind of surprised him.

"Stay close."

"Of course." Tsuna replied after a couple seconds of stunned silence. Maybe she wasn't such a loner after all.

After a good fifty-thousand-million hours of searching, chatting, and brief explanations, they finally found not only a small first aid kit, but also a secret gun compartment that was left unlocked by some careless security guard. They were now more or less healthier and armed.

"Imma need for you get rid of little fear of killing people for a while," Kiana said, preparing to shoot the crap out of anything that moved.

"...Neither of us have a choice, do we? You just want to get out of this airport and I just want to find my other friends. Both goals require killing at this point if there are any enemy mafioso left..." Tsuna murmured, he really didn't want to hurt anyone but he knew he might have to in order to protect innocent people. Well, Kiana hadn't quite turned out to be the innocent damsel in distress(Kyoko, Haru) he was used to, but she was still a person that he now considered a friend. '_And she probably doesn't have a place to go after this airport is closed down from all the damage, actually she must already know she won't be able to return for a good month or two. But, my mom would let her stay with us within an instant-' _

"You okay?" Kiana's curt voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh..-Oh! Y-yes of course!" Tsuna's voice was sheepish and not very convincing by the look on her face.

"Come on then, I'd rather be out of this airport before it's too dark." She replied, obviously not impressed as she was walking away.

He decided to stay silent after that. The duo walked cautiously through the fastest route to the nearest exit door. Kiana did most of the shooting, Tsuna was more of a look-out where at least _he_ wouldn't be the one doing the killing. He was still very thankful Kiana hadn't gotten hurt yet though, if he had his way she would have never been involved in the first place.

That was when he realized he'd have to explain who she was and everything else to his guardians, especially if she would staying at his house for a while. Tsuna knew this wasn't going to be easy, considering everyone's personalities... But, he knew Gokudera would definitely follow his orders if he asked him to not get violent with Kiana. Yamamoto would be friendly to her to matter what, given she's lucky, she probably wouldn't see much of Hibari, Mukuro or Chrome... The more he thought about it, the more relaxed he became with the idea of having Kiana around.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
